Heart of Stone
by ChaosHasCome
Summary: A heart of stone is hardly a heart at all. a collection of Borra oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Bolin had never known anything like this before.

The tingly feeling that seeps through his veins whenever she laughs is completely foreign, as is the creeping warmth in his cheeks when she smiles at him.

It lights him up from the inside and Bolin wonders if this is how firebenders feel. It is a living inferno burning his heart to charred crisps. Bolin is suddenly glad he is an earthbender.

Bolin had never been so emotionally invested in anyone other than Mako.

When he was younger, Bolin was always able to pick up on Mako's moods and imitate them. When Mako was happy, Bolin was happy. When Mako cried, Bolin cried.

But when Korra was happy, Bolin was ecstatic at the grin that crept across her face. When Korra laughed, Bolin secretly envied whoever had caused that beautiful sound to pass her lips. And when Korra was heart broken-as she was now- Bolin could feel his own heart wrenching into a million bloody pieces.

And now-staring at a pair of shuddering, blue clad shoulders- Bolin knew he had never seen a sight so sad.

Bolin had never been the protector. He'd always been the protected.

Bolin had never been the comforter. He'd always been the comforted.

Bolin had never been the shoulder to cry on. He'd always been crying on that shoulder.

But even though he had never been any of those things, Bolin could still try to comfort the woman he loved.

So Bolin did the only thing he knew how.

He sat down next to her and wrapped two muscular arms around her in an embrace, just as Mako had always done on the coldest winter nights. Then he pulled her into his lap, as his father had always done to chase away the nightmares. And then Bolin sang, singing the songs his mother had used to lull him to sleep night after night.

As the sobbing subsided to sniffling, a small gurgling noise could be heard.

"Bolin, shut up. Your singing stinks." Bolin glanced away, hiding his hurt from her sight. A soft, cool hand cradled his cheek, turning his head towards heated cerulean eyes. "Bolin..."

"Yeah?" His voice was stiff and he stifled his mixed emotions as her eyes watered again.

A soft sigh, a feathery whisper of lips over his cheek.

"Thanks."

Bolin had never known anything like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Chemistry **

Today Bolin asked Mako why he liked Asami so much. Mako told him it was because he felt special around her. Asami, Mako said, made him feel like so much more than a boy. She made him feel like a man. He said they had chemistry.

Bolin wondered about it – chemistry, that is – and what it was. He wondered if he and Korra shared chemistry. He decided to ask Mako again.

"Mako, how do you know if you have chemistry with someone?"

"I dunno bro. You just do. You feel it, in here, ya know?" Mako had touched his chest, just over his heart, briefly. "If you have it with someone, you'll know. Trust me, bro." Then he'd left to meet with Asami.

Bolin had gone to his favorite noodle joint and ordered take-out, deciding to eat outside and view the star as he mulled over Mako's advice.

Each bright light winking down at him was a different reason he liked Korra. The number was unfathomable. The more he thought about Korra, the more he was convinced he loved her.

But he was positive she didn't like him.

It was in the way she looked at Mako. She still liked him, Bolin knew. The sad, cerulean depths of her eyes were filled with longing. And while she laughed with Bolin, Korra shot smiles at Mako. It made Bolin's heart ache.

But Bolin had a plan.

.&.

Today Bolin asked Korra if she knew what chemistry was. She said no. Bolin turned away, grinning, preparing himself.

Taking Korra's calloused, sun bronzed hand in his own, Bolin tried to explain. But unfortunately he wasn't very good with words at the moment. "It's, uhm...the way that the sparks uh-" he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's the..er...electric feeling, l-like li-lightning shoot..." he trailed off, face crimson.

Bolin's plan was not working. He was supposed to be suave and calm and sweep Korra off her booted feet. Instead he was stuttering and stumbling and Korra was still firmly planted on the ground.

Bolin peeked up at Korra. She had the strangest expression on her face. "Bolin, what do you mean by-" she was cut off by a pleasant warmth that spread from her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes. Bolin's mouth firmly prevented her from talking, as he'd gently placed it over hers, but Korra found she didn't mind being interrupted, just this once.

Korra's lips were soft and Bolin reveled in their warmth. It wasn't his first kiss: Bolin was quite experienced in the kissing department. But it was his first kiss with someone he truly cared for. And he wanted it to be perfect.

He gently, carefully probed deeper and Korra allowed it, melting into his arms. Her body was warm and firm against his. His hands pressed into the small of her back and he marveled at how strong and muscular every part of her was. Her body was not soft and doughy like so many of the girls that had come before her. A tanned hand wound its way into his hair and Bolin stopped thinking about anything at all, completely losing himself in Korra.

After an eternity, the blushing couple broke their embrace. Foreheads touching, Bolin whispered softly in one sun kissed ear. Korra shivered in pleasure at his words.

"That's chemistry."

_That's chemistry. _

And as she pulled Bolin to her once more, Korra marveled in all the wonderful emotions caused by chemistry. And for once, she couldn't be bothered to think about Mako.

.&.

Today Bolin kissed Korra. Today Korra kissed Bolin.

Today Bolin was finally content.

And so was Korra.


End file.
